


Missing Your Words

by boyer22j



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Misses Derek Hale, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyer22j/pseuds/boyer22j
Summary: Stiles hasn't heard from Derek and then the mail arrives.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Missing Your Words

**Author's Note:**

> For this drabble, I used sterekdrabbles word challenges.  
> Dec 30, 2020 - mailbox, chase, letters

It had been over a month since he heard from Derek last, so when Stiles heard the squeak of the mailbox, he raced outside. The mailman was already walking away. He opened the box and pulled out what was inside.  
Bill. Bill. Flyers.  
No letters from Derek.  
“Wait!” he cried out, chasing after the mailman. “Are you sure there is nothing else?”  
Used to his antics, he checked his mailbag, but shook his head. “Sorry, kid.”  
Devastated, Stiles turns to head back into the empty home.  
“Miss me, baby?”  
He looks up to see his husband standing on the porch.


End file.
